The Fake Princess
by Yoru-101
Summary: Kagome has fallen farther down the well and must impersonate Izayoi in order to survive. Drabbles for Skye's Bi-Weekly Challenge.
1. Keepsake

Family Tree

Prompt: Keepsake

Words: 1000

Sighing heavily, Kagome looked up into the trees of the Goshinboku. The leaves glittered like tiny emeralds, sending threads of sunlight to tickle her face with warmth. The branches clicked and chimed to the beats of the summer breeze. The sky was fresh and blue, inviting as a mother with open arms. A shot of red cut through her calming demeanor. She sighed.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? I'm busy."

The red-clad male scoffed. "Busy? All you're doin' in lyin' around."

Kagome made a face. "Maybe if you tried it you might find you'd like it."

Another scoff. "Doubtful."

A rustle of cloth was heard next to her, and the red was lost from her sight. Kagome breathed lightly, as if she'd break the spell of tranquility if she was too loud. Neither she nor Inuyasha said a word, they just lay there contently. The breeze picked up it's tune once again, and the God Tree continued it's symphony. The world was peaceful and quiet for those moments.

'We need more moments like this' Kagome thought to herself. They'd been traveling so much lately, nobody had anytime to _relax._ These peaceful seconds that seemed to last for hours, the quiet company of close friends and family, no jewel, that's what they needed. No fighting demons, no damsels in distress; just lying here peacefully, enjoying the music of nature.

The world continued to turn beneath them. A few seconds without demon hunting wouldn't kill them, would it?

She heard Inuyasha sigh softly beside her. Kagome smiled gently and reached her hand over to gently grasp his. She fingered his palm until she found fingers to interlace her own into. His calloused, rough, sword-handling fingers gave her hand a feeling of delicacy; she squeezed. She felt him slowly relax. His nerves were constantly being worn at from being on guard all the time. If anyone, it was he that needed relaxing the most.

In the past, Inuyasha would have never let his guard down for anyone. There would be no lying down peacefully in the grass, no listening to the music of the wind, no _company_. A sad twinge plucked away at Kagome's heart. He was so alone before…

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You're family to me, you know that right?"

There was a pause, then a squeeze in her palm.

"Yeah. We are."

Kagome smiled. _The sky was so blue._

This was a perfect day. She wouldn't change them for the world.

Getting up slowly, she didn't want to disturb Inuyasha in his rare moment of peacefulness, Kagome slowly unfurled her finger's from Inuyasha's and stood. Placing her bare feet upon the grass, she marveled at the cool feeling between her toes. The dirt beneath the grass gave the air an aroma that could not be duplicated in the future. The smell of life and purity. The smell on untainted air and crisp, fresh oxygen. She walked up to the Goshinboku, tracing her fingers upon the lines in the bark. The rough texture was a marvel to her. Her blue eyes and imagination saw pictures in the bark; stories from when the earth was young. She pressed her ear against the tree, listening to the very sounds of _life_. Her cheek brushed against the bark the touch of an old friend. She closed her eyes and silently thanked it.

She let the sound of the earth wash over her. She could hear the tree's quiet pulse of life; old and wise. She could hear through her toes the thrumming of a hungry woodpecker a couple trees over. Kagome wondered vaguely if the trees were all family. She focused her hearing on the sleeping hanyou at the base of the tree. She smiled whist keeping her eyes closed. Family. They were family.

A quiet grumble was heard from the thought to be sleeping figure, that was followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Kagome!"

Brilliant blue eyes opened with glee.

"Shippo!"

She opened her arms to him as he bounded towards her.

"You didn't tell me you were back already!"

Inuyasha grumbled. "You couldn't have waited another 5 minutes? I was relaxin' here!"

Kagome grinned. She looked back towards the rest of the expanse of the forest. A familiar jingle of a certain monk's staff wasn't too far off.

"Why don't we all just lie down and have some R&R, then?" she said loud enough for Miroku and Sango to hear. She could hear the two lovebirds talking back and forth in the distance.

"Great idea!" Sango hollered as she came into view. Kagome continued in smiling.

Leaning against the Goshinboku, she waited for her friends, no family, to arrive. They all began to lie down on the expanse of grass at the foot of the tree. Kagome found herself watching them do so before lying down herself. They made an odd family, but they were close. Closer than blood in some aspects. They each trusted one another with their lives. Even Shippo had responsibilities. They were all loved, and they were all content. Their family perfect in her eyes. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Lying down next to Inuyasha and Shippou, Kagome breathed in the smell of gratitude. Rather than trinkets, it was memories that Kagome liked the most. Memories could never be lost, and the feelings never changed. A trinket's value might change over time, but a memory stays the same forever. You could always look back on a memory and smile.

Kagome closed her eyes once again. Behind the dark of her eyelids, her imagination roamed free. The blue sky reflected in her memory, swirling behind her eyes. The colours grew deeper, and more vivid. They spiraled around her in a flurry of sparkles and sounds, growing larger and larger. A feeling of weightlessness rushed through her body. A loud chime. A pulse of power. Kagome's eyes shot open.

The expanse of space was around her. She was time traveling? But she was nowhere near the well!

A rush of panic flew through her. She shut her eyes again and wished for the blue sky. She wished for her family…


	2. Inconvenient

Family Tree

Prompt: Inconvenient

Word Count: 800

The coarse ground beneath her was not inviting. It wasn't like the grass she was on just moments ago. The sweet smell of green grass and dirt was gone too.

And I'm not wearing my shoes. Well, this sucks.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. While she knew from the feel of the ground beneath her she was not back where she wanted to be, she at least hoped she was somewhere _close._ Sadly, no luck.

All around her was a village. A busy village full of people, stalls, all running around in a panic.

No really, a panic.

People were running around frantically, grabbing their things left and right, stuffing them into bags where they probably would fit. Bodies jostled and bumped into her painfully, some even stepping on her toes.

One particularly violent girl shoved her aside so hard she fell hard on her rump. Grumbling to herself as she tried to stand, she heard a loud gasp.

The next thing she knew, she was being grabbed by the very girl that had so very rudely shoved her down, and dragged in the opposite direction of where everyone else was going.

Kagome struggled but to no avail. Either the girl was ridiculously strong or time traveling by herself left her extremely exhausted.

Looking in the direction of where they were going, Kagome noticed a great castle looming over them. Why hadn't she noticed that before, again? It seemed they were heading straight for it. This caused more panic in Kagome's brain.

"Hey. Hey! Where are we going? Let go of me! What do you want?"

The girl said nothing. Her lips were pursed into a thin line and she didn't utter as much as a sound. The look of dread was clearly apparent on her features. Kagome's gut dropped. This can't be good.

With an enormous gate coming into view, Kagome say two guards lined at the entrance. With a sigh of relief, she tried to explain her predicament. Surely the girl would have to stop to gain entry to the castle?

Much to Kagome's chagrin, the guards took one look at her captor, Kagome's face, and let them inside without a word. Kagome fought the urge to stick her tongue out at them.

The same expressions were met with every person that came upon them. Kagome couldn't even get a word out.

The large gates of the castle were soon met by the equally large doors of the entrance. The castle corridors flew by her in a blur, they were moving so fast she couldn't admire the many tapestries that adorned the walls. If it wasn't for the fact the her kidnapper's ears were very much rounded, she could have sworn the girl was a demon judging by the speed at which she was pulled.

Finally they slowed. The girl, showing no sign of fatigue stopped in a lavish room with a three sided mirror and a step stool. Four women in elaborate kimonos stood in strategic corners around the room. The walls covered in lavish tapestries of princesses and lords, colours clashed and blended and Kagome was left dizzy from its beauty. Or maybe that was just the running.

Before Kagome could even get to her senses, she was rushed onto the platform and stripped of all her clothing. Kagome protested loudly, but the women had such looks of anguish on their faces that Kagome shut her mouth. Left as naked as the day she was born, Kagome was prodded and stretched and angled and measured within every inch of her body. Various pieces of fabric were held up to her skin to be compared. Each looked as if it cost a fortune. Looking in the mirror, Kagome saw an expression wave through each of the women's faces. A look of sadness and fear.

After what felt like an eternity in hell, the women brought forth a magnificent violet kimono with white bamboo blossoms entwining their branches around the midnight sky. A gold and silver obi was tied tightly around her waist, and numerous layers were placed underneath.

Her hair was done up in knots of mysterious kinds, and before she could react she was forced from the room and run down the halls once again.

It was a lot harder to run in a long kimono.

They came across a large door, and Kagome was shoved inside without a word. She was shoved so roughly she lost her balance and was forced to her knees by gravity. She cursed under her breath and lifted her head.

She was met with an elderly woman's teary gaze.

Kagome was about to speak when she was silenced.

A voice like an old willow tree in the wind spoke the words that would lead to Kagome's undoing.

"Please." Begged the woman. "You must save us."


	3. Regrets

Family Tree

Prompt: Regrets

Word Count: 450

Kagome was at a loss for words. Her? Save them? Wasn't she just kidnapped?

Tears spilled down the woman's face while she waited for an answer.

"Whoa, back up. What do you need saving from? And a better question, who_ are_ you?"

The woman sniffled and tried to right herself.

"Forgive me." She said. "I am still a bit emotional after what has happened."

The woman used the sleeve of her kimono to smear her tears into her cheeks. She then took a deep breath, straightened her back, and suddenly looked years younger.

"I am Yuki, and I was the princess' royal minister."

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Okay… And what does this have to do with me?"

Yuki started and grabbed her wrist with the same firm grip the prior girl did. She was pulled to a tapestry ten times life size. The weaving was expertly done, each strand of thread almost invisible to the eye. The tapestry was of a lovely princess, wearing the same kimono she was. The bamboo blossoms seemed more lively in the painting, Kagome mused. Such things didn't suit her.

As her gaze traveled up, her mind received a shock. The princess was her exact likeness. Ebony hair streamed on forever in the painting, but every bit as luxurious as one that used future hair products. The porcelain skin was far too light for one that was outside for most of the day, and the fingers to delicate for pulling back a bowstring.

But the face was exactly the same. Blue eyes and all.

Kagome's same blue eyes traveled down to the inscription woven at the bottom. Her heart dropped in her stomach.

Izayoi-hime of the House of the Northern Wind.

Kagome's gaze slowly traveled back to Yuki, who was staring at the tapestry with sorrow. Kagome tried to speak.

"B-bu-b-"

"She's dead."

Kagome's gut dropped alongside her heart.

"She died this morning. In her sleep the healer's say." Yuki attempted to shrug nonchalantly, but her shoulders were shaking with suppressed sorrow.

Yuki's gaze met Kagome's icy blue.

"You must save us."

Kagome's mouth opened to retort, but she was interrupted.

"I regret forcing this upon you, but we have no other choice. _He_ will kill us if he finds news of her death."

Yuki's eyes tore away from her own. She sank to the floor in a heap of silk, and bowed her head to the mat. She was in a position of utter helplessness. Kagome froze. She didn't know what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered.

Yuki bolted upright and grabbed Kagome's forearms before she could even blink.

"Take her place." Yuki whispered.

"Become our princess, and save this city from that monster."


	4. Demonstration

Family Tree

Prompt: Demonstration

Word Count: 450

The concept was simple: impersonate a dead princess, get free luxury accommodation, trick a dog demon general that just so happens to the long-dead father of your best friend into thinking you're his girlfriend, get pretty clothes and try not to die. Didn't sound too hard.

Kagome's mouth was open, but no sound was coming out. So instead she did the stupidest thing she could think of.

She nodded.

Yuki grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much, milady! You have saved us all!"

Kagome could only stand there and gape. _What had she done?_

Letting go eventually, Yuki began to mutter to herself and pace around the room, apparently planning. She hailed over to a young servant girl that Kagome hadn't noticed before to get a scroll, a brush and an ink stone. Another servant girl ushered Kagome to kneel before where Yuki was writing what appeared to be a schedule. Kagome's mind was too shell-shocked to completely absorb what was being muttered to her.

Kagome's eyes skimmed over the words written; _Etiquette, kimono fittings, fan demonstrations, tea ceremony_ were among various things scribbled on the scroll. Yuki just kept writing. Her hand was a flurry of movement, a blur. Her brush moved at the speed of sound yet her handwriting was as still better than anything Kagome could do. Her handwriting was like calligraphy, yet it looked so elegant, so fluent. Colours blended into each other around her and Kagome felt sick to her stomach. Why was she here again? Oh, right.

Suddenly the room had become a bustle of activity. Servants and strangers were hugging her left and right, some sobbing gratefully in front of her, all because she agreed to be their fake princess. People were bringing in crates full of things. Ornate fans were mounted upon the radiant walls, adding to their splendor. The once empty castle was being brought to life all because of one simple nod.

Barely listening to Yuki, Kagome let the sounds drone on into a dull hum around her. This was too overwhelming. She just wanted to relax. Just hours ago she was sitting under the Goshinboku with Inuyasha and her family.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_My family._

_Inuyasha._

She closed her eyes and wished for the blue of the sky again. She wished for the blue of the space-time continuum and the feeling of weightlessness that brought her to strange, terrifying and wonderful placed.

_I wish to go home._

She opened her eyes.

She was still in hell. She was still here. She was trapped like a sparrow in a golden cage.

_Let me out. Let me fly._

Kagome fell backwards, and wished for green grass.


	5. Imperial

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Imperial

Word Count: 1000

A groan.

Pain.

Kagome peeked open one eye. Colours everywhere. She shut them immediately.

'Shit. I'm still here.'

She tried to sit up. The back of her head pounded like the drums of an African savannah.

'Well, that was a stupid idea.'

Opening her eyes again, she saw Yuki kneeling next to her, a fan in her hand. Had she been fanning her?

Kagome tried to speak.

"Yuki?" she croaked.

The royal minister sighed outwardly.

"Thank kami." She muttered. "I thought you might have hit your head when you fell."

'I did.' thought Kagome to herself.

Yuki grabbed Kagome's arm through her sleeve and hauled her up unceremoniously. Kagome's head was reeling.

"We have no time to waste." Yuki hurried on. "The _monster lord_ could arrive at any moment, and time is not in our favour. We must have you befitting of a princess before his next visit. Our very lives depend on it."

Kagome barely heard any of this. She was too busy trying not to vomit all of the mats.

The rest of the day was one long hellish blur. First she was rushed off to the healer to make sure she didn't have any formidable injuries, then she was immediately run around the castle and given three second summaries of what everything was and what was where. 'A princess should know her own castle' Yuki had said.

'But this isn't mine'. Kagome couldn't help thinking.

The castle was beautiful, she had to admit. Not that she had the time to view everything in the manner of which she wished, but at least they were moving at a _slightly_ slower pace than they were before. Servants were unpacking boxes everywhere. It appeared that once news broke out of the princess' death, the whole castle decided to abandon ship. Now that they had a new lifeline, they were free to go about their lives as they were before.

At one point in the day, Kagome heard Yuki muttering about the funeral procession for the real princess. They couldn't very well have a public funeral as they would have liked, for that would be a sure_ dead _giveaway. The princess' body was located somewhere deep within the castle, warded and purified by some traveling monks that fled the scene as soon as their duty was done. The wards couldn't block out one as strong as the Dog Demon General, but it could at least block the scent and make it less suspicious to the less frequent passer-by.

One of the servant girls suggested that they hold an underground funeral near the furnace. The room was certainly large enough for at least 20 people, and it got the smoke out of the way from the cremation.

Kagome's heart sank at this. 'Poor Izayoi, she couldn't even have a proper funeral.'

The idea was taken into consideration, but it was in no means the final decision. The first act of business was to get Kagome as princess-like in the least amount of time as possible.

The priestess-turned-princess was first given a run-down of the rules and regulations of mannerisms and speech. A woman must never hold her head higher than her lord's, and she must never speak out of turn.

Kagome snorted at this and was promptly smacked across the arm with Yuki's fan.

'Princesses don't snort." She had commanded. "You may not be taking this as seriously as we are but our _lives_ are at stake here. You have chosen the path that leads into great danger, but_ that_ is the key to our salvation. Now straighten your back and arch your neck, you look like a hunchback."

Needless to say, Kagome kept her snorting to herself after that.

Somewhere in the recesses of Kagome's mind, Yuki reminded her of a bizarre combination of Sango when she was mad at Miroku and Kaede. The only differences between the strange fusion between the two was Sango/Kaede hybrid would beat her with a giant boomerang while Yuki only used a fan.

'Ow.' Kagome murmured. 'I must have hit my head harder than I thought.'

She tried not to think of her family back in the Feudal Era. While she was further back in time, she had made a commitment here and she would complete it to the best of her ability. Though she had no idea how long that might be.

Kagome's guilt welled up inside her like a incoming storm. She didn't want to be here forever, but she couldn't have just let all the people _die. _She was a priestess for kami's sake and she _helped_ people. She didn't abandon them. She would find some way around her predicament, and try to get back home.

When the sun had finally set, Kagome was sent to the princess' chamber.

'My chamber now.' She thought ruefully.

It was a large expanse, but above all, it looked _empty. _Kagome knew for a fact that the princess' room wasn't touched in the great panic but it didn't change the fact there was _nothing_ here to tell her anything about Izayoi's personality.

A large futon lay in a corner of the room. Great quilts and pillows placed neatly around the sleeping area. Kagome suddenly felt sick.

'I am sleeping in a dead woman's bed.'

A small desk with a mirror lay against a wall facing an enormous window. The reflection off the mirror showing nothing but the inky blackness and the small candles that lit the room. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window. Kagome felt drawn to it.

Walking over to the window, she leaned her head and torso outside to get a better feel of the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp air of the evening, and felt a little calmer.

Backing away, she sat down on a cushion in front of the vanity. She noticed a small drawer at the base. Opening it, the only contents were a small ink stone, a delicate brush, and a book.

Curious, Kagome picked up the book and flipped it open to a random page. Skimming down through the hand written passages, she read;

"…and my lord smiled at me. Not the smile of death that the rumours tell so fondly of him, but a smile of kindness. I knew at that moment that he'd never hurt me…"

Kagome almost dropped the book. Izayoi's _diary._

She normally would have dropped the book back into the drawer and scolded herself for reading such private thoughts, but this was an emergency. This journal would be the key to Kagome's plight. She might just have a chance to live after all.

Opening the book again, she flipped open to another page and began reading. She hadn't gotten past two sentences before a low baritone made her heart stop with fear.

"Hello, my love."


	6. Secrets

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Secret

Word Count: 1000

Kagome's breath hitched.

It was _him_. He was _here. _

She swore under her breath. She was terrified to turn around. She hadn't read anythinguseful yet in the diary pages. She hadn't given thought to anything yet. This was all still new and scary to her.

A lone bead of sweat ran down the side of her face delicately. She turned slowly, and looked into the face of her greatest fear.

The Great Dog Demon General of the West was every bit at magnificent as he was described. Magnificent and terrifying. And currently kneeling on her windowsill.

His long illustrious hair flew in the wind, bound by a single strand to keep his mane in check. It's luminescent glow reflected the dying light from the outside word beyond the window. Kagome wished now more than ever that she could flee.

His armour, every bit as shining as his hair, was untouched and spotless. Either he had not been in battle that day, or he was simply too _good_ to be struck.

'Probably the latter', Kagome thought.

As he stepped down from the sill, she noticed the Sakura blossoms that adorned his outer kimono, the symbol of his house that he showed proudly. The stark red of the flowers contrasted greatly against the ivory silk of the base colour. The long, flowing sleeves hid powerful arms; warrior's arms. Meant for killing and slaughtering. But while his body was a cruel body, his eyes…

More than anything else Kagome could see, his eyes showed golden mirth and laughter. They shone with a glittering amusement that left her breathless.

Rather than Inuyasha's eyes, which were a deep amber, this golden shade was identical to Sesshoumaru's.'But Sesshoumaru would never laugh' She thought. 'And this is most definitely not Sesshoumaru.'

The General moved, and Kagome visibly stiffened.

In one swift and anxiety inducing movement, he sniffed.

Her heart stopped.

He opened his mouth, and Kagome was sure that the next words would be her last.

"Your scent is different. Is this the illness affecting you?"

Kagome released her breath slowly, trying to remain calm. Her mind started racing.

'How to get out of this situation? Think, girl, think!'

She opened her mouth and started stuttering.

"I….Uhhhh…The…."

An idea.

"The medicine! Yes, the medicine."

She looked at him proudly. He arched an eyebrow.

"The…medicine?"

"Yes. It must have been the medicine that affected my scent. My health was so dreadful that the healers had to resort to drastic measures to ensure my well-being."

Kagome cheered inside her head. She might just get to live for a few more seconds. Trying to garnish her lie, she continued.

"The medicine was foul smelling, but I knew I had to take it." She pinched her nose daintily for effect. "But it worked, didn't it?"

His gaze scrutinized her every move. The golden eyes held a deep suspicion, and Kagome's prayers flew out the window.

'Done for' She sang pessimistically.

Just when she thought she's breathed her last, he grinned toothily, showing his long fangs. Kagome fought the urge not to breathe a huge sigh of relief. He outstretched his arms andin his booming voice he echoed throughout the room,

"Wonderful! I am glad you are well." His arms remained open.

Kagome smiled weakly.

The scrutinizing gaze returned.

She visibly sweatdropped.

One excruciating pause.

"Izayoi, my dearest. Why don't you come into my arms?"

Kagome jumped slightly. She nearly choked.

"M-my lord. I am not completely well. I do not wish to incur an illness…"

He laughed, filling up the room with his baritone song. "My silly princess, you know that demons do not fall ill."

His laughter faded and his smile faded from his eyes.

"Are you sure you are well, dearest?"

Kagome quaked. "I-i-it must still be side-effects from the medicine…" She tiptoed towards him, and into his slowly dropping arms. She curled up next to his armour stiffly.

"I am fine."

The lord's mighty head lowered onto her crown and let it remain there. Kagome felt him breathe a mighty breath through his armour.

He reached his man-slaughtering arms around her upper torso, and squeezed her as gently as he could. Those powerful arms reminded her of Inuyasha, and how much they were alike. A tear slid down her cheek. This powerful man holding her would never know the joy of having him.

Kagome's mind received a sudden shock at a sudden realization.

Izayoi was dead. Then what about Inuyasha? How would he ever be born? Would he ever _exist_? What was going on in the world's timeline?

Her brain reeled and she felt suddenly nauseous.

The Great Lord of the West released her from his mighty arms.

"Dearest? Are you alright?"

She put a dainty hand to her mouth and tried not to vomit in the most lady-like of fashions. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Do you need a healer?" She barely heard him. Her brain vaguely comprehended the question and attempted to answer.

It took all of her energy to shake her head faintly and whisper one word,

"Rest."

Kagome didn't see it, but the General's eyes softened with pity at that moment.

Without another word, He scooped her up, and carried her over to the futon. Laying her down as gently as he could, he left a lingering kiss on her forehead and left the room without another sound.

Kagome waited until she was absolutely sure he had left until she opened her eyes. Tears sprang from her watery eyes and she forced the toxic bile to recede down her throat. Crying was her only option. After everything she that had happened that day, Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. Her cons outweighed her pros from a million to one, and her anxiety would not let her go without this release.

Inuyasha wouldn't be born. She'd have to accept that.

She had no idea how she could get back home again.

And she was stuck in this gilded cage fighting for her life and the whole village's all because Inuyasha's mom had to up and _die._

Kagome tried to wish herself home all night.

She wept herself to sleep.


	7. Fortune

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Fortune

Word Count: 800

Voices. There were voices.

Kagome groaned to herself. She needed sleep. She needed _more_ sleep.

Her brain slowly began to wake, and her ears vaguely tuned in to the voices around her.

"…but she's so peaceful. And you heard her last night, she deserves to sleep in."

"A peaceful princess may be well and fine, but if she doesn't learn how to _be_ proper, she's in danger."

A heavy sigh.

"I suppose you're right, Yuki-dono. It wasn't my place. I apologize."

Kagome silently cursed to herself. She was rooting for the voice that might have let her sleep in.

Opening her sapphire orbs, her pupils protested to the painful morning sun. She groaned out loud.

"Ah! Izayoi-sama. You have awakened at last." Yuki's blurry face welcomed her with a strict tone. It wasn't exactly the nicest way to wake up in the morning.

Kagome grunted her good morning, and was instantly smacked with a fan. More awake now, she voiced her protest loudly.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Yuki stared her down fiercely.

"A princess is always a princess, not matter what time of day. You must _always_ be courteous and _never _grunt." Yuki's eyes dared her to disagree.

Kagome rubbed her wounded appendage. "Ya didn't have to hit me…" She muttered under her breath.

Yuki's eyebrow arched intimidatingly. "What was that?" She gritted through her teeth.

Kagome plastered on her best fake smile. "Nothing Minister. Nothing at all." Her eyebrow threatened to twitch.

The minister's eyes pursed into a thin line. "Very well then, if you have finished we must prepare for the day."

She snapped her fingers loudly.

"Ai!" She hollered.

A servant girl appeared at her side in a flash.

"Attend to the princess immediately. See to it she is to be bathed and presented in the main courtroom within the hour."

The servant, Ai, bowed low. "Yes Minister." She had the same voice of the person who tried to let her sleep in.

And with a flurry of kimono sleeves, Yuki left. Leaving Kagome alone with Ai.

An awkward tension filled the room. Kagome coughed nervously. More silence followed.

"Umm, aren't we supposed to be in a hurry?"

Ai visibly jumped. "Oh yes! I suppose we are. This way princess."

She then proceeded to push Kagome towards the door and down several long hallways. A few turns and cross-sections led them to a stone-paved corridor. Once their sandals were off the wood floor, Ai began stripping Kagome as they walked.

Kagome was about to protest when Ai silenced her with a "No time for talking" look.

As soon as the last piece of clothing was thrown off her, Kagome entered a large cavern where a natural spring occupied the middle. Without a chance to examine her surroundings, she was pushed in.

About to protest again, she was pulled to the surface and scrubbed roughly with a harsh sponge.

If this was royal pampering, she never wanted to do it again.

Ai scrubbed her red and sore, and then forcefully pulled her from the water she was just getting used to.

Driven to her feet, and starting to shiver in the air, Kagome was tugged down and out of the Onsen room. Ai scoured her skin dry as they walked, as well as dressed her in an inner kimono.

They entered a familiar room. The three paneled mirror reflecting the four women at the corners made Kagome's face pale.

Oh no. Not again.

Shoved to the stool once again, she was thrown kimonos of various colours and textures and patterns.

The women then divided into various tasks. One of them, dressed in lovely shade of magenta, fixed her hair. She combed and sprayed and looped and snipped Kagome's hair until it looked living. The up do made her feel ridiculous, but she chastised herself. She was a woman from the future. These fashions were probably the highest finery and styles of the era.

A second woman, dressed in teal, worked on her nails. She clipped and painted Kagome's nails until they looked like she hadn't worked a day in her life. The foul smelling paint looked different from its modern day counterpart, and Kagome silently wished it wasn't harmful. The last thing she needed was something going wrong.

A sharp pain in her waist area brought her attention to the third woman tying her obi a little too tightly. This woman was dressed in white. This woman made the process all the more grueling because she couldn't pick which obi went best with the kimono. Going on their fourth try, the woman finally nodded her acceptance. She didn't so much as smile. None of them did.

This must be hard for them. Kagome thought. I look so much like their dead princess and yet they're dressing up an imposter in her clothing. It must be a terrible blow on their memory.

The fourth and last woman was dressed in onyx. She worked Kagome's make-up. Her dark eyes were solemn and she gave subtle movements telling Kagome when to close her eyes and such. She didn't utter so much as a sound. The onyx lady brushed ruby paint across her lips and charcoal ash across her eyes. Putting on the finishing touches, she retracted her hand.

"I am Kuroko, milady. I am the eldest of my four sisters." She bowed low and her face was grim.

The hairdresser stepped forward and bowed. "I am Hiroko. I am the second eldest."

The teal woman came forward next. She bowed in turn. "I am Mizuko. I am the second youngest." She was just as solemn as her sisters before her.

The last sister, dressed in white, refused to bow. "I am Shiroko, the youngest. We are your royal dressers." She bit out her words like acid.

A shock surged through Kagome. Quadruplets. Identical Quadruplets, no less.

This day kept getting weirder.


	8. Evolution

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Evolution

Word Count: 800

Ai re-appeared within the room the second the dressers had finished their introductions. She didn't even have time to thank them as she was ushered out of the room.

The hallways, their continuous blur faded around her. Everything started to look the same, now. She wasn't even going to try to memorize her way around. At the pace she's been going, it would be a miracle if she could find her way back to her own chambers.

'Izayoi's chambers.' Kagome chastised herself. 'Izayoi's, not mine.'

After what seemed like a thousand corridors they came upon the dining area. Slowing down, Kagome remarked the plainness of the décor.

A long, low legged table occupied the center of the room. It was made of a dark stained wood that held a garnet twinge. Each of the legs had been carved by hand, yet each was elegantly simple; they weren't overdone.

The walls were the regular paper screens, some with ink paintings adorning them, some without.

The room was colourless besides the elegant figure of Yuki sitting at the table.

'Ah.' Kagome thought. 'The décor is simple to bring focus onto the guests.' She applauded herself and the designer. Its simplicity within itself was a work of art in itself.

Yuki glanced up from her tea she had been drinking. The faint scent of jasmine was in the air. It was light and teasing and Kagome's stomach growled low. She hadn't eaten since before she came here.

She was about to comment when Yuki shoved two apples in her hand and grabbed her sleeve.

"No time for tea." She heard the Minister mutter.

Yuki turned to face her intensely.

"Before we begin I must have your full trust."

Kagome halted mid-bite. She gave a confused expression.

"Our late Milady had a secret. This secret defined who she was indefinitely. If you are to fool the monster, you must know all that she knew."

She gave a tense sigh.

"We know that you met him last night. The very fact that you survived means you have intelligence. For that I applaud you. But, this secret must not leave this castle, am I clear?"

Kagome's hand with the apple lowered slowly. She peered into the Minister's eyes and saw nothing but fear and honesty. Giving a small smile, she gently replied.

"You have my word."

Yuki's mouth lifted up for a small moment and then let it fall. She bowed her head slightly.

"Then only eat one apple. You will have need of the other for your next task."

Kagome frowned. In what sort of task would she need an apple? She lifted one of the two fruits up to her mouth and took a large bite. Being the first thing she had eaten in a long time, she could have sworn it was the best apple she ever tasted. She looked down at it's ruby color and it's partner. But she wanted them _both._ They were so _good._

Raising her head in question, she could distinguish the impation form of Yuki at the door. Picking up her kimono in a hurry, she ran to catch up.

More hallways and corridors flew by. Kagome faintly discerned that they were heading for an exit of some kind. Another pair of doors flew open and the harsh sun of the morning greeted her for the second time.

Her sandaled feet met a stone path and she staggered trying not to lose her balance. The path was lined with the greenest grass Kagome ever saw. She breathed the fresh air into her lungs and exhaled with euphoria. Outside was where she belonged. In the fresh air and greenery is where she thrived.

She was cut out of her musings by Yuki's voice. She hadn't been paying attention.

"…was a strange princess. While she was every bit a royal, she always had a knack for animals. Which, when we found out about her _monster_ suitor, we weren't _entirely_ surprised."

Yuki's steely gaze met hers. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Kagome nodded slowly, trying to absorb the information she missed. "The princess had a…"She paused, chewing. "A pet?"

"I wouldn't call him a _pet._"

Kagome stopped chewing and looked towards where she was headed.

A stable lay a few yards in front of them.

"Izayoi had a horse?"

An icy glare met was sent from Yuki's face, but she said nothing more.

As the stable grew closer, Kagome breathed in the scent of fresh hay, aged wood and the smell of animals kept in the shade. The faint smell of apples emanated from her fingertips. The sound of horses behind the broad walls made Kagome smile. She was right, of course.

The doors of the stable opened and Yuki gestured for Kagome to enter first. She made no move to go in herself.

Taking a few timid steps, she walked into the stable with the remaining apple to her chest. Entering the cool shade of the roof, she noticed the large figure of a horse near the back. The stable was dark save for the light pouring in from the entrance Kagome had just stepped through.

Frowning, she outstretched her hand with the apple as a show of peace. The horse, now seeming much larger than a normal horse, stepped cautiously forward. As it treaded forward closer to the entrance, more light shone on it's white body. Kagome gasped.

Two magnificent wings were folded on the beast's back.

A _Pegasus._


	9. Trust

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Trust

Word Count: 1200

"I told you he's not a pet." Yuki's soundless voice echoed from beyond the stable doors. Kagome didn't have the power to turn around and look behind her. She was too entranced by the beast in front of her.

A Pegasus. Right in front of her. Alive and breathing and edging closer.

Kagome let her eyes flutter. Her hand quivered. But she kept it outstretched and forced her eyes open. She would _not_ faint. She had to prove to the beast and to Yuki that she wasn't afraid. She could do this.

The Pegasus was fully visible now. The mighty wings of it's back twitched, but otherwise stayed nestled quietly folded.

Its white body glimmered in the morning light. A thin sheen of sweat seemed to make it sparkle.

The face was closer than ever now. It's head, easily the size of half her body, sniffed and nosed the apple in her hand. It's eyes, black and hard, stared at her with an intensity that made her knees weak. Those eyes shone with curiosity and caution.

Kagome suppressed another gasp. This animal was _intelligent_.

It lifted its powerful head gracefully. The apple remained in her hand. It looked down upon her with scrutiny and arched its neck menacingly. It looked so much larger now. So much more threatening.

The sound of a hoof pawing the ground made Kagome flinch, but she dared not look away. Wings unfolded on the creature's back and devoured the remaining space in the stable. Kagome's hand shook so much that she had to struggle to keep the apple in place.

But she kept her eye contact with the beast. Scared as she was, she refused to back down. That, and her legs refused to move.

The Pegasus pounded its muscular wings. Dirt and straw around the stable floor were now airborne. Kagome squinted to keep the dirt out of her eyes. The door slammed shut, leaving only slivers of light streaming from cracks through the wood. The stable was dark, and vision had left the false royal. Only the sense of strong winds and the aura of a raging beast were prominent. All else was numb.

The imminent sense of danger rushed through Kagome's body. This beast could easily crush her flat. Its hooves could go through her abdomen like butter. She tried not to think of such things. She could get though this, she could get through this, she could get through this-

The wind blew the doors open again. Light flooded the room and the winds immediately ceased. The dirt and straw settled and Kagome opened her eyes cautiously.

Her hand was empty.

She looked up in awe as the Pegasus chewed merrily on its prize. Its eyes glittered with mirth.

Kagome fought the urge to laugh.

"You were _teasing_ me?" She asked incredulously.

The Pegasus whinnied.

The urge overtook her and she laughed. Taking a confident step forward, she turned her hand over and pat the creature's strong head. It's fur felt like warm velvet under her skin. It was almost a familiar feeling.

"You little jerk." She chuckled. "You had me scared for my life there." She pressed her face against its mane and laughed again. It was instinctual, it felt _right._

The scent of apples faded around her and the Pegasus nosed her for more. She backed up with her hand under its head and rubbed it thoroughly.

The big tease took a step forward and gestured with a wave of its head to follow it outside into the sunshine. Kagome allowed herself to be led.

Yuki smiled tenderly on the outside. "His name is Shou. He was Hime-sama's steed."

She paused sadly.

"He is yours now."

Kagome gave a sad glace to Yuki, and both Shou in turn. Even the Pegasus showed remorse for the Princess' passing.

Yuki coughed in her sleeve and wiped the angst from her face.

"From the looks of it, he has taking a liking to you. It must be the gods smiling down upon us; he only ever liked the princess. This will make your _act, _" She stressed the word, "more believable."

Shou snorted indignantly, as if to argue with the Minister. Kagome pat him soothingly.

Yuki's eyes darkened. "Now you know the Princess's greatest secret. Of my knowledge, there is nothing more that I can tell you that I cannot teach you. Come, we still have much to do today."

Kagome looked at the creature glumly, and he gave a sad glance in return. 'Come back soon,' his eyes seemed to say.

Letting her hand fall away, she allowed stable hands to guide the white Pegasus back to his stable. Her body turned to walk after Yuki, but her eyes waited until the last moment the creature left her vision.

They entered the castle again. The moment they stepped inside Kagome was filled with an intense loss of self. She instantly missed the sunshine and the smell of fresh grass.

Onward towards her fate, Kagome trudged forward. Each step leading her farther away from the outside made her feel sick. But she knew, deep down, that she had signed up for this and she would see it through to the end. She was a priestess, no matter is she was untrained, she would uphold her promises. She wouldn't back down and she would face her mission head-on. She was Kagome and she would not back down.

Ai followed soundlessly behind her. Kagome vaguely noticed she was even there. The girl was so stealthy that she seemed to blend in with the walls.

'More than a servant girl?' Kagome mused. 'It wouldn't seem too unlikely. She was the Princess's attendant after all. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a ninja on the side.'

Kagome fought the urge to chuckle. Her imagination ran away with her at times.

Yuki stopped so abruptly in her tracks that Kagome almost ran into her. They were still fairly close to the outside and an open window allowed a small breeze to tickle her hair.

The Minister leaned out the window, blocking the breeze, looked around and promptly brought herself back in. She faced Kagome with a bright smile that seemed a little eerie.

"Time to meet the Royal Guards, your Highness."

Kagome swallowed. A trickle of unease went down her spine but she nodded nonetheless.

At an impossible speed for someone in _geta_, Yuki raced down the hallway with what seemed to be…enthusiasm? In the little time Kagome had known her, she didn't think Yuki was _capable_ of such an emotion.

They turned a sharp corner and without missing a beat ran faced to face with the entire Royal Guard.

Yuki halted sharply once again, and gathered her fabric swiftly. She didn't have a hair out of place.

"Setsuna-san." She called. The name was practically sung.

A handsome young man stepped forward.

"Yuki-dono." He bowed low and stole a glance at Kagome. His face blanched.

"P-princess." He tried to cover up his stutter.

Kagome's heart sank. 'This man…'

"Hime-sama, this is Takemaru of Setsuna, the captain of your Royal Guard. He is in charge of all the security of the castle, and your safety."

Kagome forced her eyes to meet his. She bowed her head slightly and tried not to shake. "Setsuna-san."

The man was a murderer.


	10. Uniform

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Uniform

Words: 1000

The Western Fortress was impenetrable. Nothing could get in, and nothing could get out without he or his father knowing about it.

The walls were endlessly high. Built of mountain rock and infused with youki, the pavilion itself was an extension of the Western family's aura. They were one with their castle. Not a crack within the walls was imperfect. Every inch was indestructible. The youki-infused walls brought pride to those who sought shelter within, and every soul inside knew the fortress would never fall. It was perfect, uniform and sturdy and it would never fall.

The House of The Moon's ruler was the Great Dog General of the West. He was a fearsome Dai whose true form easily dwarfed most of the puny human castles. The Lord himself was just as impervious as the walls that contained his subjects, and just as the residents trusted the walls would never fall, they trusted that of their leader as well.

Inu no Taishou Lord Touga. The Great Dog General of the West. Father and Sire of the Prince of the West, the Killing Perfection.

Sesshoumaru scowled.

And he was nowhere to be found.

He fought the urge not to shatter a wall. His sire was _always_ running off places. To where? Nobody knew. That very fact irked Sesshoumaru to high heaven. Nobody could infuriate him more than his father.

Because while The_ Great Lord of the West_ pranced around doing who knows what, _Sesshoumaru_ was stuck with all the paperwork.

He clenched his fist tightly. He _really_ wanted to punch his sire.

He stormed down the many hallways of the pavilion, and threw open every door with rage. The fool was not in a single one. It took all his training and self control not to rip the door from its proper place.

Even his own mother was beginning to get fed up with her own mate's antics. Her _vacations_ were beginning to become longer and longer as of late. Sesshoumaru presumed that eventually she wouldn't come back at all.

His rage building, Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his eyes from bleeding red. He jumped out the nearest window just in case. If he did end up transforming, he didn't want to be stuck inside. As much as he loathed his father at this particular moment, he still feared him. His sire was a great deal stronger and larger than he was, and Sesshoumaru doubted he could so much land a blow. His father was still fearsome and he still feared him. Transforming within the compound would surely warrant his wrath.

The open air filled Sesshoumaru's senses with scents from the outside world. He had been cooped up in an office for the better part of a day, and he relished the feeling of wind tangling through his silvery locks. Here, up in the air, he felt truly at peace. Responsibilities lay with those who touched upon the ground, and Sesshoumau relished this lone sense of freedom.

But, with all who lived and breathed on the earth, gravity would bring them down. With a slight twinge of melancholy, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to float gently down. Feeling slightly calmer, his boots felt earth. Breathing deeply, he composed his raging emotions, and set them under ice. No good would come of losing his cool. There would be no merit.

The Prince of the West looked upon his surroundings. He had flown to the courtyard. Trees and flowers from lands adorned the setting. Each scent drifted individually into his nostrils.

He wandered the nearest bench and sat down, resting his regal head in his hand.

He wore no armour today, for he had no need of it cooped up in his father's office. Instead he wore his white kimono adorned with blue sakura and black hakama. The obi was a simple navy, his black boots blending in with his hakama. If attire was simple, he was meeting nobody important today. His attire was loose and comfortable, but far from his preference.

His preference was his warrior's garb; white kimono and hakama with his House crest shown proudly on his shoulder. Blue and yellow obi, his bone armour and chest plate. It was fighting when Sesshoumaru felt truly alive.

Sesshoumaru had many suitors, all sent from his mother. He had rejected them all. He knew it was his duty to uphold the name and bloodline of the Moon clan, but all of the women were _worthless_. They held no personalities, no strengths or interests. Their only wish was to 'serve their lord', they had said. Pathetic, dull creatures. None of them were worthy enough to enter his family. His mate, he had decided, would be strong. Strong and beautiful. To bear strong and beautiful pups. He would just have to wait until he found the one worthy enough, if he ever found her. Sesshoumaru was beginning to think she didn't exist at all.

Sesshoumaru exhaled silently. His golden eyes held no joy or sorrow. They were simply gold under ice; cheerless warmth. The Killing Perfection. A fitting name. His sire had chosen well.

His thoughts returned to his father. The old rage threatened to emerge once again, but he quelled it.

Where was it that he kept sneaking off to? As the Lord of the House he was able to go wherever he wanted. But if it was _required_ that he be stealthy, there must be some secret. Curiosity crept up Sesshoumaru's spine. He would give his pelt to find out what his father was up to.

He pondered. What was stopping him? Surely the Killing Perfection was stealthy enough to follow his father to find out what he was up to. He wouldn't be living up to his name if he wasn't. His pride assured him that he wouldn't be caught.

He had always been wanting to try out that ninja garb Shiki had given him. It seems now it would finally have a chance to be used. And what a perfect occasion it was. He couldn't wait.

Sesshoumaru ginned viciously. It was settled. The next time Inu no Taishou left the perimeters; Sesshoumaru would be at his heels, watching from the darkness.


	11. Wind

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Wind

Words: 800

Sesshoumaru could hardly contain his excitement. 'Father has returned.'

For the past couple of days, Sesshoumaru was preparing. He had been making mental notes of his father's comings and goings for a while now.

InuTaishou would disappear for a couple of days, varying from two to seven days. After returning home to the fortress, he would spend two or three days there, completing as much work as possible, and then ventured out again. The system would repeat for as many times necessary.

There were exceptions, of course. If Mother was home, depending on her mood, he would stay for longer or shorter. If there were treaty meetings to attend, he would stay until they were dealt with. If there were any other duties that he personally had to attend to, then an extra day would be added for each. For all the other duties, he thrust them upon Sesshoumaru and said 'This is training for your future.'

The longest time he had stayed at the fortress was twenty-two days. The shortest had been one full day.

As of recent, his stays at the fortress had been getting fewer and fewer. Mother didn't visit very often anymore, so that gave him even less incentive to stay.

Sesshoumaru grinned lethally. 'Father will stay for a day and half.' He predicted. 'He came during the evening, and he will leave at midday in two days time. I have until then to prepare everything.'

InuTaishou didn't even bother coming through the front entrance. He leapt over the fortress wall, the barrier welcoming him home, and made a bee-line for his office window. Within minutes he was at his desk, doing paperwork as if he had never left.

Sesshoumaru knocked on his door, as he did every time his sire returned.

Stepping inside, he bowed stiffly and said, "Welcome home, Father." His stoic face remained blank.

InuTaishou acknowledged him without looking up. His hands were a flurry of papers and ink. Treaties flew in the air only to be caught by a certain breeze and land in its proper place, signed and perfect.

The General was using his aura as an extension of himself to organize his papers. It was such a precision talent, that Sesshoumaru hadn't perfected it yet. His father had invented such a technique himself for swift multi-tasking. While an idiot, his sire was still a genius.

" I have completed the complaint requests." Sesshoumaru flicked his claws. "Is there anything else you need me to accomplish?"

"That is all. Thank you Sesshoumaru." Once again, Touga didn't raise his head. "You may go and do as you please. I will summon you if I require your assistance."

Sesshoumaru bowed again and left the office. He closed the door without a sound and within seconds was racing to his quarters to prepare.

Deciding that taking the outside route was quicker, rather than running through hallways, he leapt out the nearest window and flitted across the roof. Sesshoumaru sprung from the closest ledge and maneuvered his youki so that he was headed straight for his balcony. Practically tearing the screen open, he threw open all his cabinets and drawers and stood pondering on what he should bring.

What was it his father was doing? Surely he was doing something fascinating, something to escape the confines of his duties.

Was he fighting rogue demons? Slashing and tearing the throats of enemies was a great stress reliever, and it would definitely be Sesshoumaru's first choice. He had to consider the possibilities. With well-hidden glee, he packed some kunai, some shuriken, some toxic ointment, and his katana. While it was nowhere near as spectacular as his father's swords, it still had good weight and Sesshoumaru was accustomed to it.

Was he visiting Totosai? Doubtful, for InuTaishou could easily summon him to the fortress. Not to mention he had three swords already. And it wouldn't account for the time frame, so Sesshoumaru cast the idea aside.

Was he on a secret mission from the Kami? Also doubtful. Unless the Kami swore him to secrecy, his father would be boasting about it to the other ruling lords by now. While it would account for the time frame, from Sesshoumaru's point of view, why would the gods choose such an idiot in the first place?

Was he seeing another woman? Sesshoumaru shook his head vehemently. Nonsense. He had Mother, what other women could he need? The very idea was ridiculous.

Amongst his other things, he packed some parchment, a brush and some ink. Such things were always useful to bring.

Sesshoumaru strode towards his closet and took out the folded ninja garb. He lay it on his futon and began assembling the items orderly in their proper pockets. It was jet-black with not a speck of colour to be seen. It allowed for movement and stealth, as well as keeping many items concealed silently within its folds.

Folding it up carefully once again, he put it carefully under his futon. With this, he would be ready for whatever secrets his father was hiding. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait.


	12. Life

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Life

Words: 700

Kagome allowed the air to escape her lungs.

She had just met the man that in another reality had killed Izayoi. What did that make him now? She didn't know. She hoped she would never have to find out.

From the looks of him, Takemaru had feelings for the Izayoi in this world. While she was living at least_. _Izayoi was dead here. Kagome was the new princess. She had seen the pain etched onto his face, an expression that Kagome had seen many times before.

It was the face of a lover long lost. Inuyasha had given her that face whenever she had reminded him of Kikyou. Hell, it had been the first emotion he'd ever actually showed her. The expression was wretched; lips turned slightly downward, creases faintly lining the forehead, eyes that showed a heart crushed with the pain of losing half of yourself. Devastating eyes. Eyes that screamed to the gods _why do you torture me like this?_

She didn't know how to react. On one hand she was petrified with fear, on the other hand she knew that he hadn't done anything. At least, not _yet._

So she responded in the one way she knew how. She treated him as if she had never met him before. She was courteous, she was polite, and she even steadied her hand from its tremors as he bent down to kiss it.

Yuki had been extremely strange. It was almost as if she _fancied_ the captain. It was creepy to say the least. Her eyes were practically glowing in pride and adoration.

But hey, if Takemaru transferred his attentions towards Yuki, she might be able to relax a little.

Kagome groaned. She knew deep down that wasn't going to happen.

She had seen the look in his eyes. Beneath the somber tone of grieving over a lost love, Kagome saw the glimmer of hope. The glint of _thank you gods for giving me a second chance._

She had wanted to punch him despite her fear. Kagome was done being second. A runner up. The plan B. For once in her life, she wished she could be somebody's number one choice.

Then a thought struck her.

If Inuyasha loved Kikyou, and Kagome was a replica of Kikyou, yet _also_ a mirror image of Izayoi…

Kagome snickered to herself. Inuyasha had had a mother complex. He couldn't help loving Kikyou; she looked exactly like his mother did when she was younger. _That_ was why he never considered other women. He was strung up on what he _thought_ was his soul mate, but in actuality was a psychological label that wouldn't be theorized for another hundred years.

This made her mood improve greatly. The thoughts of Takemaru _almost_ left her head. There was still a lingering feeling of unease creeping up her spine. She would keep on her toes for the time being.

Yuki had given her a break for the time being. She had seen how haggard and pale Kagome had been after meeting Takemaru and given her a 'stress break'. She just assumed that the stress had been building from Kagome's newfound position, not Takemaru. For that, Kagome was slightly grateful.

She decided to spend her valued time reading as much as she could of Izayoi's diary. The more she could get to know the deceased princess on a personal level, the greater her chances of survival.

She said a quick prayer to the dead royal before opening it up. While untrained, Kagome was still a priestess, and she had adapted some spirituality from traveling alongside a monk. She didn't want to offend Izayoi, so she prayed for the hime to understand her situation before opening the private pages.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome started from the beginning. Much to her dismay, it didn't begin from before Izayoi had met the Lord, but rather she decided to start the diary after they had already started seeing each other. Kagome bit her lip. One of the most important details that she needed to know was how they met in the first place. Without that, a huge chunk of the puzzle was missing. But without a solution, Kagome cast it aside. Making herself comfortable, she began reading.


	13. Warning

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Warning

Words: 1500

'Augh, my head.' Kagome's brain pounded through her skull. 'Never read on an empty stomach.'

Lifting her hands from their current position, she closed the diary shut and stood up as gracefully as she could manage. After sitting down and reading for who knows how long, the result of said grace wasn't very graceful at all. Staggering and finally regaining her balance, Kagome scowled.

'My feet are asleep. Great.' She stretched them in hopes of waking them up. All she got was pins-and-needles in response. She tried to ignore her discomfort.

The diary was certainly helpful, but very difficult to read. Izayoi's handwriting was beautiful, but even calligraphy can be a bit hard to read at times.

The meeting between Izayoi and Inu No Taishou had been unpredictable to say the least. A chance encounter that led to something more.

Izayoi had been venturing home with her handmaidens after a trip to the surrounding village when she met the Lord.

"_Today I was summoned to the village to meet with a banker that would soon become our new Treasurer. Poor Izo is growing old, and we received a letter from a man in the village explaining his interest in taking over the job once Izo became unable. We (Ai, Kuroko, Hiroko, Mizuko, Shiroko and I) preceded the journey to evaluate his credentials and his loyalty to my House._

_The meeting itself was uneventful, he was a little untrained but with Izo's expertise he would be fit as the new Treasurer in no time. We gave him a week to prepare his things to move into the castle for his new employment._

_On our way back we decided to stop in the market for some treats. (Shiroko cannot resist dango) It was fun to get away from the castle._

_Before we knew it, the sky began to darken. It felt odd to me, because only hours before the sun had been high the sky. I felt a deep foreboding presence approaching, and I ushered my handmaidens to seek shelter. Shiroko protested, of course, so I sent her to find me a parasol instead. The sky had darkened to the point where it looked as if droplets of water were preparing to pour from the sky._

_As I was about to join my servants in the shelter, I noticed a child huddling underneath under a nearby hydrangea bush. The poor thing looked so frightened that I could not help myself, I had to aid him. _

_As I knelt down beside him, I ushered him to move underneath my kimono sleeves where he would be warm and out of the rain that was beginning to fall. At first the poor dear shook his head fearfully and refused, but after a loud crack of thunder he was soon hugging my side. I couldn't help but smile._

_The rain began to pour then. It was difficult to see where I was going, and the thunder made it too loud to hear even my own voice._

_Stumbling but continuing forward, I focused all my attention to the child under my wing. He was shivering just as much as I, and I knew I had to get him to shelter quickly._

_I must have veered off the path back to the shelter because although I walked for longer than I know I should have, the shelter was nowhere to be found._

_Tired and exhausted, I looked around for anything that could be used as shelter, but to no avail. Whispering quietly to the little one, I tried to make soothing noises so that he wouldn't feel as frightened. The noises eventually began to evolve into humming, and I continued forward._

_I vaguely remember saying a quick prayer to the gods to help us, but that part remains blurry because of what happened next._

_All in an instant, the rain above my head halted. It continued everywhere else, but above myself, there was nothing. Feeling a presence behind me, I turned around._

_Behind me was the tallest figure I'd ever seen. The sky was so dark it was hard to make out the figure's face, but by his stature it was clear to me that it was a man. He, too, was untouched by the rain._

_With a low chuckle (which may have been thunder) he motioned his large hand past me and to my left. Using all of my resolve to tear my gaze away from the looming figure, I saw Shiroko running towards us with the parasol I had asked. She looked alarmed._

_The man chuckled once more. He then motioned his arm to retrieve something from behind him. Bringing his arm down, in his hands was a single silver string. He leaned down, and using the arm that was protecting the child, grasped my wrist gently and wove it around my wrist. Leaning down further, he whispered in my ear,_

"_Good rulers protect their subjects, no matter how weak or small. As you protect yours, I protect mine."_

_In the instant it took him to appear, he vanished, taking all the rain with him. Shiroko took this instant to finally arrive, yelling things that I could not hear over my own loud thoughts._

_I looked down at my wrist incredulously, marveling the silver strand adorning my wrist. It was simple, yet beautiful. This simple gift struck me more so than any other thing I had ever received. I knew it had to mean something, but what?_

_The child was fine afterwards. He did not remember anything about the figure, which I found odd, but I quickly put it behind me. Shiroko on the other hand, was all abuzz about the mysterious figure. _

_The trek back to the castle was a blur. I only remember staring at my wrist for the whole journey, responding to questions asked by my handmaidens in short, one-word answers. After no real effort on my part, they stopped asking._

_Who was the man with the silver string? I will find out."_

Kagome had to laugh. For a lady, Izayoi sounded a lot like herself. She knew that if she, herself had seen a child in need of help, she would not hesitate. That, and the determination that could be seen through the written words made Kagome smile.

Izayoi was a good ruler, Yuki had told her. She was just and fair, resorting to manual labour rather than execution for crimes. Imprisonment was only used for the direst of felonies.

Looking around Izayoi's chamber, Kagome wondered if the former princess kept the silver string. If the gift had meant that much to her, she most certainly would have kept it.

After a couple minutes of searching, Kagome lazily concluded that it must have been lost. She shrugged the thought aside for another time.

Flipping through the pages idly, the miko traced her fingers across Shiroko's handwritten name. Izayoi had been good friends with her handmaidens by the sounds of it, the youngest in particular. If anybody had more information on the deceased hime, it would be her and her sisters. Making up her mind, Kagome walked with purpose towards the door and out to search for the royal dressers.

Unsurprisingly, Ai stood precisely outside the princess' chambers. Upon seeing Kagome leave the room, she silently tailed her new mistress.

Hearing the footsteps behind her, Kagome asked Ai, without slowing her pace, where the royal dressers could be found. Ai obediently responded and picked up her stride to overtake Kagome's steps. Leading the way, she didn't say a word.

Their destination wasn't too far away; leaving Kagome to hypothesize whether Izayoi had purposefully chose her chamber to be closer to her friends, or her wardrobe.

When the sliding door opened, and the figures inside saw who was entering their room, they all jumped to their feet. Save Shiroko, who look her time.

"What do you require of us, milady?" Kuroko asked plainly.

"I wish to speak with Shiroko, alone if you please."

The sisters exchanged worried glances with each other, Shiroko's mix of anger and fear written clearly upon her face.

Mizuko's teary gaze pleaded with the new Princess. "Please," she begged, "she means no disrespect. Please don't have her replaced."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh! I wasn't going to get her fired. I just want to talk to her about Izayoi."

The look of relief was quickly replaced with a look of sorrow at the sound of the name.

Kagome instantly regretted bringing up fresh wounds, but for her own survival, the topic had to be breeched.

"Please, Shiroko. I'm not going to last if I can't play my part convincingly. I need your help."

Shiroko scowled and spat. "Who says you can replace our princess! You're nothing more than an imposter!"

Kagome fumed. Her patience was steadily growing thin. Yet Shiroko continued her rant.

"You wear her face, her hair, her clothes, sleep in her bed, what more do you want? You tarnish her memory. Izayoi was everything to us, you're just a copy."

That did it. Kagome exploded.

" A _copy?_ You have the nerve to call me a _copy? _I've had it up to _here_ being a replacement for people I don't want to be. I want to be _me _for kami's sake! I _don't _want to _be _here! I want to go back to my _own _time, to my _own_ life-"

Kagome clasped her hands around her mouth.

'Oh, _shit.'_

"Did you just say…your own _time?"_


	14. Fairytale

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Fairytale

Word Count: 700

Kagome's berated herself over and over in her head.

'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.'

Shiroko's gaze turned from anger to scrutiny. "You said…your own time…" Her eyes shifted to her sisters. "Exactly, what _time_ are you from?"

Kagome flinched. Her mind began to race. How could she get out of this one? Her and her stupid mouth, her stupid temper.

All four sisters studied Kagome intently.

Steeling herself, Kagome attempted to regain her previously lost confidence.

"If I tell you," she said, licking her lips, "You must promise never to breathe a word of this to another soul." It was a long shot, she knew, but she had to try to convince them not to spill her secret.

"Why should-" Kuroko interrupted what surely would have been a rude comment from Shiroko.

"If you wish to learn the Princess' secrets, its only fair we must learn some of yours. Continue, please. From myself and my sisters," she glared at Shiroko, "we will not breathe a word."

Kagome turned to Ai, who was still in the room. "And you, Ai?"

The young girl nodded silently. "I won't even whisper to the winds."

The fake princess nodded in return. Her gaze returned to Shiroko. "Please." She whispered quietly, "I only wish to help you all."

The youngest royal dresser shook herself free of her sister's clutches. Her gaze remained steely.

"Why should we help you live?" She snarled. "You'll only end up _killing_ the Lord. You'll break his heart further than it already _is_ once he finds out the true Lady is dead!" Tears began to stream down her eyes. "You'll _kill_ him!" She collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh._ She thought. _That's_ why.

Moving as silently and slowly as she could, she knelt down next to the bawling handmaiden and put her arms around her. Squeezing, she whispered,

"I'm from the future, Shiroko. I know of the Lord and the Princess. I know how much they loved each other, and I would _never_ harm that man." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as well.

Releasing Shiroko so she could look at her, the miko continued. "But I'm afraid," she choked, "I'm afraid I _am _going to hurt him. Because I'm _not_ Izayoi. And nothing I can do can change that."

Shiroko sniffled, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Her mouth opened to say something, but she remained silent.

"I'm not here to harm the Lord. I'm here to save all of _you._"

Grasping her arms around Shiroko's. Kagome stood and pulled her up with her.

"So believe me when I say, I will_ never_ kill Inu No Taishou."

Mizuko stepped forward. "But…Yuki-dono…"

Wiping away her tears, Kagome murmured, "What about Yuki?"

Looking timidly from the priestess to her sisters, she replied,

"Yuki wishes to use you to kill the Lord."

Kagome froze. 'She would go so far as to…That's insane! Her, kill the Dog General of the West? Impossible, not to mention insane!'

She sputtered. "I never heard _anything_ about this! And I would never-"

She clapped her hands over her mouth. It was preposterous. It was_ sickening._ The level of hate a person could fester within them to assure of another's demise. To use a _copy_ of one's _lover_ to kill? It was more than sickening, it was downright _evil._

All previous respect for Yuki flew out the window in an instant.

"Well, I'm not going through with this. I'm marching right up to Yuki and I'm going to _demand _she halt her plans."

Mizuko grabbed her sleeve. "Wait! You can't tell her! She'll tell the Lord, and he'll surely kill you! Yuki is very cunning, do _not _provoke her!"

Kagome considered this, and nodded regretfully., her expression dim

"What am I going to _do_ then?"

Shiroko put her hand on her sister's shoulder to release Kagome. She looked the hime hard in the eye and asked,

"What do you wish to know from me?"

Kagome's prior objective rushed back to her in a flash. "Oh! I wanted to know all you knew about Izayoi and the Lord. And the little silver string."

The other sister's had puzzled looks, but Shiroko beamed. "You know about the string?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. It was in her diary." She looked sheepish.

"Do you know why it was important?"

Kagome shook her head.

"The reason it's important, is because it enabled her to _rule."_


	15. History

The Fake Princess

Prompt: History

Word Count: 1000

Sesshoumaru stood on the end of the pagoda, and fought to contain his glee.

His sire had left the grounds. It was time to move.

With an elegant leap into the air, the Killing Perfection in his garb of shadows dissolved into the midnight sky. Staying a couple hundred paces behind his sire, checking the wind direction, masking his aura, all check. He had prepared for this for far too long.

While his father was out of sight, Sesshoumaru could smell him. The wind was in his favour, and following his nose, there was no way he could lose him.

The wind felt fantastic ruffling under his kimono. He hadn't felt this free in ages. He almost lost sight of his true goal in favour of relishing in the feeing, but he had a job to do.

"Father's in for it now." He sneered. 'No more paperwork for this Sesshoumaru.'

Chasing the scent on the wind for what seemed like hours, the Dog Demon General suddenly changed direction.

'He's turning North.' The Prince mused. But what could be in the North? Nothing but forests and ningen villages and…

He growled. The Human Castle. The Castle of the Northern Wind.

The moon shone high and expelled its light onto the Northern Forest of the Western domain. Far in the distance, the castle was beginning to show.

In the past, the House of the Northern Wind was surrounded by a small village with a minute population of ningen that posed no threat or consequence at all. Over time, the humans began to multiply, and it soon became the largest population of humans in the Western region.

Sesshoumaru vaguely remembered a letter from the Noble in that area that the ruler of the House had been passed down from King to the new Princess. He had dismissed it as unimportant for it was one of the one documents that his father had already foreseen to.

For a human castle, it was impressive. No where near the majesty of the Western Fortress, but still imposing nonetheless.

Sesshoumaru slipped through the village unnoticed by the humans, or his father. He had his prey in his sights.

Crouching underneath a nearby rooftop, Sesshoumaru had just enough time to duck out of sight as his father sped past him in the opposite direction. He felt a flare of energy released from his sire, and within an instant, was gone. Puzzled, Sesshoumaru stood where he was, frozen in place.

Had his father noticed his arrival and abruptly turned heel so that the son would not know his secrets? Sesshoumaru mentally hit himself. He must have slipped up.

Still, the curiosity getting the best of him, he continued forward, following the trail of his father's lingering scent. Although it stopped before reaching any destination, his father made a clear path in the direction he was going. Heading directly towards an open window, he lingered on the above pagoda, and listened.

"…live? You'll only end up _killing_ the Lord. You'll break his heart further than it already _is_ once he finds out the true Lady is dead!" The female voice shrieked in his sensitive ears.

But it was the content of what she was saying that caused his blood to boil.

The humans planned to kill his sire? That alone made the rage bubble within him. But on top of that, his sire had the _gall_ to court another lady, a _human_ at that, and soil the memory of his mother? Sesshoumaru didn't know who to be furious at; the humans or his father.

Another voice spoke, this one softer and more pleasing to hear. She murmured something that was too quiet for even him to hear at the distance he was at, but once she raised her voice he grinned. The sadness was evident in this ningen's tone, but her words made a plan start hatching.

"I'm afraid I _am _going to hurt him. Because I'm _not_ Izayoi. And nothing I can do can change that."

The humans had hired a replacement, a look-alike to take the place of a now _dead_ Princess. 'Afraid of a demon's wrath, no doubt,' he scorned.

'And you're going to hurt him, Princess or whatever you are. I'm going to make sure of it.'

Kagome felt a chill of youki creep down her spine. She raised her hand and motioned for Shiroko to stop talking, Making gestures with her arms, she silently ordered the women to leave the room.

'We're being watched,' she motioned. 'I will distract them. You go.'

The handmaidens refused. Kagome pleaded with her eyes.

'Go. I order you.'

Hiroko, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal with Shiroko, motioned her sisters to follow. While they protested, the magenta-coloured dresser made a face that backed up the false princess'. Each girl gave solemn looks as they were led silently out of the room.

Finally alone, Kagome expanded a barrier to encase the room. A simple barrier, one that enabled the occupants to talk without being heard by outsiders.

Kagome knew that youki. She'd felt it numerous times throughout her times in the Feudal Era.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She called. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

After the unnatural moment of silence, Sesshoumaru knew he'd been caught. Twice in one night hurt the Prince's ego.

But when the second female called him by name and indirectly invited him for an audience, he was internally troubled. How did the female know him? He was certain he didn't recognize her voice.

Releasing his aura from its bindings, he gave a warning flare to the ningen inside, letting them know exactly how powerful he was. If the female knew his name, surely she'd know his power.

A few moments passed and a sliver of energy slid through his nerves. It felt like a cold spark of electricity, not entirely unpleasant, but uniquely foreign.

'A Miko.'

Gathering his robes and swooping through the window in one fluid motion, he gazed at the woman who summoned him.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Lord Sesshoumaru."

A/N This one's to you KT. Your review got me re-inspired to keep writing. I hope you like it. It's getting' good now.


	16. Power

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Power

Words: 700

Sesshoumaru was every bit as majestic as she remembered.

The way he stood, held her gaze and commanded the room with his presence was exactly how she remembered it. 'At least one thing's the same,' she thought. 'I was a little afraid he'd _smile_ or something.'

Arching her back and lifting her chin, Kagome's icy blue eyes bore into the Prince's. He glared right back.

"You know me." Sesshoumaru was the first to speak.

Kagome nodded. "I know you very well, my Lord."

The Heir of the West shot a glare in the Kagome's direction. "How is it you know me, human?"

"I know you in ways that you do not know yourself."

Sesshoumaru growled outright. "I will not play your games, girl."

A sigh.

"I am not from here."

"I did not ask about you, human. This Sesshoumaru asks you how you know his person." His tone grew irate.

Kagome frowned. "I was getting to that…" She mumbled.

Inside the priestess' head, the wheels began to turn. She hadn't had enough time to think about how to confront Sesshoumaru, she just called him in on a whim. 'An ally would be useful', she mused. 'Especially one such as him, who had insight on his father's character.'

'But can he be trusted?'

Kagome cleared her throat, " I have seen your future self, Sesshoumaru. At least, what I think is the future. This future."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. He was still peeved at the fact she dropped the honorific, but her words held no deception.

"You are…a prophetess?"

"Of sorts. I have seen a specific future, one that differs slightly from this one."

"In what way?"

Kagome swallowed. "Izayoi was alive."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What does that have anything to do with me?"

Kagome looked confused. "You mean you don't know about…" She trailed off.

"Spit it out, woman."

"…your father. And Izayoi."

A jolt of understanding shot through Sesshoumaru's being. It all made sense. The frequent visits to the castle, the neglect of paperwork save for the one sheet that was completed, the fleeing once being discovered.

Inu No Taishou was having an affair with Izayoi of the Northern Wind. He escaped the fortress to leave his family in the dark, and he fled once Sesshoumaru discovered him because he was ashamed.

Sesshoumaru's face creased with disgust. 'A real man would have faced his problems. Father is nothing but a coward.'

His gaze turned once again to the blue-eyed look-alike of the former princess.

"Does my father know?"

"About my abilities? Not that I know of-"

"Not that you fool, about your deception!"

Kagome jerked and twiddled her fingers. "Not that I know of, no. He hasn't suspected."

'How very odd.' Sesshoumaru pondered. 'Surely Father would have noticed the change by now. He isn't that weak. Unless…' His fingers clenched tightly into a fist. 'the human made him weak.'

Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "I need your help, Sesshoumaru."

He scoffed at the idea. "Why would this Sesshoumaru aid you?"

Her blue eyes glittered. "Because I know you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru grew silent. 'How bold.' He thought. He weighed the pro's and con's of such a bargain, and looked for loopholes and ulterior motives. A long moment passed with no words exchanged. Only two pairs of eyes battling with stubbornness.

She needed him to survive. And while he needed nothing from her, an emissary with knowledge of the future could be of immeasurable value. She held knowledge that no one else on the earth possessed. And in a battle of the minds, knowledge was the key to victory.

And his father. His eyes hardened in remembrance. He could never forgive his father for his weakness.

The human that rendered the Great General feeble deserved death. It was unfortunate that Sesshoumaru had not dealt the blow himself. But the human replacement…

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smile at his dastardly plan.

'I will make you fall, Sire. And this human will be the key to your undoing.'

"This Sesshoumaru will aid you, human. You will do as I ask, and I will help you remain alive."

Kagome beamed. "I will not fail you, my Lord. And I thank you for your understanding of my situation."


	17. Toxic

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Toxic

Words: 800

Talking with Sesshoumaru had been stressful. Almost as soon as he had agreed to help her, he up and left without so much as another sound.

Kagome was left in a heap of nerves, and the moment he left her knees promptly gave out on her.

Though Kagome was a strong miko, to be in the presence of two strong Taiyoukai's within a small amount of time was grating on her strength reserves. The combination of stress and trying to stay alive and convincing people she was the princess and pleasing Yuki yadda yadda yadda, it was tiring.

Kagome was exhausted. And she had every right to be. The life of a princess was hard work; work that Kagome was not accustomed to. She was used to exercise; being out in the forest, looking for demons, training, making sure Inuyasha wasn't being an idiot, ect. It was hard work, but it was work she could handle. Those were specific tasks that were tailored to her talents. Princessing on the other hand did not fit into any of her talents. Nowhere on her Fuedal resume did there read anything like 'excellent at etiquette, fine-tuned in the art of tea ceremony, a perfect candidate to be a royal impersonator.'

She sighed heavily, one resembling a yawn. Pressing her hands towards her head and leaning forward, she allowed her vision to go black.

'Just a little nap' she thought, and the floor came to meet her lethargically. Crescent moon lashes closed, and brain functions began to slow. There, on the floor of the seamstress' studio, Kagome passed out cold.

The girl was an odd one, Sesshoumaru mused. As soon as he had left the room, he had doubled back (hiding his aura more thoroughly this time) and spied on the miko that would be his partner in crime.

He wanted to observe her outside of his presence. As he thought, the girl had been frightened; she simply did a better job of hiding it than others he away from his person, the girl allowed her tension to slip. The sharp tang that had invaded her scent was cleaned, and fresh scent of morning dew on spring flowers remained.

She was not the ugliest human he had ever seen. His father had taste, at least. If this girl was a visual copy of the lover his father had cared for, then his fancy was not entirely obscured by her humanity.

He looked upon her sleeping face; she was out cold now. There was no worry about hiding himself visually. Crouching in the windowsill, head cocked slightly to the side, Sesshoumaru pondered how any demon could ever love a human.

They were so _fragile._ They lives were so fleeting that it did not matter if a pair mated, the human would always die long before the partner. In his mind, any demon that felt anything for humans was either masochistic or foolish. He could not comprehend anyone who would put him or herself through the torment of a death in the mating bond. It would be excruciating.

Amber eyes flitted back to the sleeping figure on the floor. In order for his plan to work, he needed the girl to care for him. She was a prophetess, so she said, and the fact that she knew him would help the execution of the plan immensely. He grinned wickedly.

The girl would fall in love with him. It was a simple concept. Woo the girl with his charm, and kill her in front of his father. His sire would feel betrayed. The exact feeling Sesshoumaru was feeling.

With the action of betrayal, Inu No Taishou could react in a number of ways:

He could go on a massive killing spree, killing most of the humans in the area, and instilling fear in the population. His father's reputation would be restored, and he would no longer be weak.

He could die alongside his human lover. Suicide was by far the weakest and tarnished option, by far the least favourable in Sesshoumaru's eyes. But if Inu No Taishou died, Sesshoumaru would succeed him and become Lord of the West.

They could fight, he and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, in his prideful state, believed he could defeat his father for the weakness he viewed in his love for humans.

Sesshoumaru held all the pieces. His father's reign would either be strengthened, or fall with the conclusion.

Hearing movement from outside the doors of the room, he gathered his sleeves and melded into the night sky. He would remain, and earn the priestess' trust. She would grow to love him, and she would die.

He felt no remorse for humans. Her heart would be her undoing.

Ignoring the sense of foreboding in his chest, Sesshoumaru scoured the countryside for shelter for the coming weeks.

His plan had only just begun.


	18. Blossom

The Fake Princess

Prompt: Blossom

Words: 1200

When Kagome awoke, she found herself tucked in rather tightly in her futon. Opening her eyes groggily, her irises strained to see in the dark room. Upon failing that task, she sat up lethargically and looked around the room.

_It's night?_

Before, when Kagome had set off to see the royal dressers, it had been early evening. By the colour of the sky, it was clearly past midnight.

_How long have I been asleep?_

Pressing a tentative hand to her skull, bare feet eased onto the floor and sleepily found their way to the vanity. Looking into the mirror, Kagome grimaced.

_I'm a wreck. _She thought. Deep lines emphasized her over-tired pupils, and hairs stood out every-which-way from the hairdo that Hiroko had so painstakingly put together. A cool breeze fluttered mildly across a strand that tickled her cheek. Reaching her hand up to calm the offending hair, Kagome turned to gaze out the window.

A tightly wrapped package lay at the windowsill. Frowning, and a little bit nervous, Kagome stepped towards it.

Should she call for help? She was pretending to be a royal after all. Did terrorism even exist in the past?

Eyeing the package carefully, she noticed a slip of parchment folded neatly underneath. From her distance, Kagome could only discern one letter scrawled elegantly near the bottom.

_S._

_S for Sesshoumaru._

Brows wrinkling together and fear forgotten, Kagome picked up the package. It felt light, yet it the frame was sturdy. Taking the parchment, she flipped it open to read its contents.

_I was told that these herbs help head trauma. You fell quite hard on your head, and I can't have you dying before fulfilling your end of the deal._

_This Sesshoumaru will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't unnecessarily kill yourself. Humans are so fragile._

_Be more careful,_

_S._

Kagome practically dropped the note. This was….too unlike Sesshoumaru. He would never lower himself to aid another human, no matter their worth. Either this reality's Sesshoumaru was vastly different from the one that she knew, or she had really misjudged him. It was certainly thoughtful of him, Kagome mused. A little creepy, but not all unwelcome. She needed an ally, and Sesshoumaru was her best option. She couldn't afford to lose his assistance.

It wasn't even the wording that felt unlike Sesshoumaru. No, that was spot on. All it needed was a few 'I hate humans' thrown in there and it would have been perfect. It was the _context_ that made the chill go down her spine. It sounded like he actually _cared._ While there was an implied 'weak humans' comment, it still sounded too eerie. Now, this was (supposedly) long before Rin ever showed up (if at all) and Kagome definitely didn't fall into the category of small, dimpled and adorable.

Which lead Kagome to further ponder her new ally's intentions. She wasn't exactly in a position of power in their relationship, and she certainly wasn't on equal ground. She needed his help a lot more than he needed hers.

Shrugging, she let it slide and blamed it on her head injury.

Opening the package, she found exactly what she expected; herbs. They were ground together in such a way that they made a foul smelling ointment, which Kagome gingerly applied to the small bump that adorned her head.

Leaning further out the window, Kagome fought with her thoughts. Her head was swarming with theories and ideas of what she should do next, but it was all so jumbled that she couldn't concentrate on anything. Taking a deep breath of crisp night air, she stared up at the sky.

The stars shone many and bright, far more than ever possible to view in modern day Japan. With all the lights and electricity that was expelled, not a single star was visible to the eye where she lived in the future. The crisp air and the shining stars were what Kagome appreciated most about the past. She mentally checked her constellation map and general direction and location, and found there to be no difference from her location from when she left the feudal era.

_Well, at least the stars are the same._

Reaching a hand out towards the glittering heavens, Kagome wished she could float among the stars.

Wait.

She had a _Pegasus_ at her disposal.

And Pegasus' could…

Kagome's feet barely touched the floor as she bolted out of the room. Gathering her skirts in one hand and throwing the shoji door open with the other, she practically flew down the hall.

Barely registering that Ai wasn't there; she silently cheered and let her instincts supply her to find the stable. Vaguely recalling a long hallway, she shot in the direction she assumed the outside would be. Fatigue and pain from fainting forgotten, her mind was filled with thoughts of flight instead of the pressing stresses of her current predicament.

When she finally began to recognize her surroundings, she bolted down the hallway and kicked off her socks and sandals.

The stable was in sight, and she flung open the stable door with a slam.

Slightly startled, Shou looked up from where he was resting. At the sight of who was disturbing him, he eyed Kagome thoughtfully.

_What do you want_? His eyes seemed to say.

Kagome approached him steadily, and pressed her hands across his great head as if she had known him her whole life. She gazed into his eyes.

"I want to fly, Shou. Let's touch the stars."

At the word 'fly', Shou practically jumped out of his skin in excitement. Kagome guessed he that with Izayoi's failing health, he hadn't been able to stretch his wings in a while.

"Let's fly Shou. Teach me to fly."

The Pegasus closed his eyes in a semblance of a wink, and allowed her to lead him out of the stable. Upon exiting, a great gust of wind shook their bodies, as if welcoming them.

Patting the great beast gently, Kagome returned to the stable to look for anything that resembled a saddle. Frowning upon finding none, she ignored her basic instincts of safety. Nothing would stop her from flying on this night.

Taking Shou's head in her hands, she tried to explain to him that she needed to mount. Immediately understanding, He knelt forward in a regal pose and allowed her access to his strong back.

Adjusting her skirts to allow wide legroom, Kagome swung her leg across the white beast and positioned herself as comfortably as she could. Having never ridden a horse before, she was going entirely on instinct and thrill of having the opportunity to fly.

While it was true that Inuyasha could jump high, it wasn't the same as flying. Jumping still had the element of gravity that pressed down on the figure. Flying was experiencing complete weightlessness and freedom; a concept that Kagome had never experienced.

In a sudden movement, Shou bucked slightly to adjust his rider in the proper position. This, of course, startled Kagome. In her state of excitedness, she recovered quickly.

Taking fists of Shou's hair in her taut fingers, she crouched and braced herself.

Shou's mighty wings stretched to their full length and Kagome whispered one word;

"Fly."


End file.
